


Bleeding Blue-Rewrite

by AthenaxVio



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I mean, I promise, In Character, M/M, Shadow is, THIS WILL BE BETTER, Vio is, also fuck you spellcheck, and Blue and Red's relationship is more platonic than romantic, and boy it was long over due, and was better than most, basically the same plot, but - Freeform, but not as much as in the original, but things have been switched around a bit, for a freshman writer it was pretty good, it just, it was still bad, its like, jolene and line beck will be important, made more fluid, okay well, platonic with a dash of possible romance, sorry to everyone who was waiting for the original to update, they are a little bit, they do love each other, this is a rewrite, vaati and green are not assholes, was really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: "'Might' he says." Red grumbled. "That's what you say every time we move for one of your jobs. We might stay around. You might fix the truck. I might not have to always be the new weird kid on the block. I can just be the token weird kid on the block who tromps around graveyards and-what is it this time?" He really, really shouldn't have asked. (Vidow/ VaaGreen/ Platonic Red/Blue)





	1. Prologue

_1967_

 

    “Do you _actually_ think we’ll catch anything today Linebeck? I can’t see a foot in front of my _face_ with all this mist!”

 

    The man called Linebeck snorted in amusement, tossing a baited pole to his shipmate. The waters were calm, almost still, with gentle waves caressing the sides of the S.S. Linebeck; except for the mist, it was nearly perfect for fishing. Or, at least, getting a good-sized fish or two in before a storm hit.

 

    “Don’t you worry Jolene, we’re in a good spot, th’ anchor is set so we won’t go drifting-- an’ ya have _me_ , the greatest fisher ta hold a fishin’ pole that th’ world’s ever seen!” Linebeck boasted, standing up suddenly with his hands on his hips, shoulders back, head high. The boat wobbled dangerously, and he pinwheeled his arms to keep his balance, landing on the bench and nearly smacking his head into the boom(1).

 

    “Oh _yes,_ you’re _‘a real man o’ the sea.’_ ” Jolene replied, rolling her eyes as she cast the line far into the mist, a little _plop_ sounding over the _swish-swish_ of gentle waves.

 

    Linebeck nodded exuberantly. “I don’t know why ya keep forgetting!”

 

    Jolene glared, and Linebeck wilted. Turning towards the water, he cast his own line, nodding in satisfaction as he heard his own hook, line, and sinker hit the water in the distance. Things settled into a peaceful, familiar quietness for them, their skilled eyes trained on their lines.

  
    “...Something’s caught on my line.” Jolene said after a while, frowning and starting to reel in the thread, which strained under the weight of whatever was caught on the hook. The mist was thickening, and even as something floated towards them, pulled along by the line, they couldn’t see what it was.

  
    “That ain’t a fish…” Linebeck leaned forward, squinting into the fog. “Least not a live one.”

  
    Jolene reached forward, twisting her hand around the fishing line, and tugged hard.

  
    Milky flesh bumped against the S. S. Linebeck; Jolene dropped her pole in favor of clapping her hands over her mouth, a muffled shriek sounding from her lips. The fog around them seemed to draw back, revealing a face, unseeing eyes staring up into the overcast sky; a slit neck and wrists, still oozing blood; golden hair floating in a halo- almost in mockery of the gruesome sight.   
  
_tr a i tor…_

  
_th i e f_  
  
_m u r de r e r_  
  
   The sea seemed to explode around them, waves rising out of nowhere. Linebeck and Jolene’s screams were lost to the howl of the ocean as their boat capsized.

  
    Something more primal roared into the air, something angry.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Green are introduced. Red establishes himself as probably depressed. The world goes on.

 

    “It’s been 84 years since I last saw civilization.” Red groaned monotonously, head resting on his arm as he stared at the overcast sky through the window of Green’s rusted grey pickup. “I’ve been living in my brother’s break-down junker for 84 years. My only company is the trees blurring by and the static of the radio and-”

  
    “We’re almost there, you can stop being so gloomy.” Green chuckled, reaching over and flicking Red’s ear. “I know you’re not stoked about this move, but this job is paying well and if everything goes smoothly we might stay around.”

  
    “‘Might’ he says.” Red grumbled. “That’s what you say every time we move for one of your jobs. We  _ might _ stay around. You  _ might _ fix the truck. I _ might  _ not have to always be the new weird kid on the block. I can just be the  _ token _ weird kid on the block who tromps around graveyards and-what is it this time?”

  
    Green sighed, cracking his neck. Throwing on the blinker, he pulled to a stop at an intersection, a red light shining above them. 

 

    “An abandoned fishing and sailing bay, possibly a stretch of woods and an old 60’s mansion- all of which have supposedly been haunted by some sort of vengeful wraith since 1967.” He said finally, squinting up at the light and leaning forward on the steering wheel. “The killing kind of vengeful wraith.”

  
    “Y’know, the words ‘vengeful’ and ‘wraith’ kinda give away the fact that this job might be dangerous.” Red drawled, pulling away from the window and slouching back into his seat. “Context clues and all that.”

  
  
    Green just sighed again, choosing not to reply. The light turned green and he pulled forward and left, looking for a speed-limit sign on the side of the road when suddenly a black sports car barreled towards them. Both vehicles swerved to avoid each other and Green slammed his hand on the horn.

  
  
    “I had the right-of-way, asshole!!!” Green yelled at the retreating car, and Red twisted in his seat, craning his neck to see out the back windshield.

  
  
    “Yeah. Real dangerous.” He mumbled, while Green cursed and grumbled beside him. “Looks like we don’t even need to hunt a wraith for our probability of getting killed to skyrocket.”   
  


* * *

    Stormy Bay was such a quiet town that Red could hardly believe anyone lived in it. The shops on the main street were almost all open, but the windows were tinted and he couldn’t see if there were any people inside. The diner and the 24 hour grocery were about the only occupied buildings that Red could  _ tell _ were occupied(and only because there were cars in the parking lot). Their apartment building was on the north end of town, close to the bay and the forest. He found himself wondering why the Brotherhood had positioned them so close to the supposed target.

  
  
    Then again, he often found himself wondering why the Brotherhood did lots of things. Like, for instance, forbidding him to take up his late father’s-and now his brother’s-line of work. He knew just as much about the trade as Green did; he knew how to fight, how to send the spirits to the place they should have gone in the first place-wherever that was. He’d gone on just as many outings with their father as Green had.

 

    It wasn’t the first time the Brotherhood had excluded him from his family’s work- but those were always temporary, and almost always as punishment for acting out on his own.

  
  
    “Stinkin’ Brotherhood…” Red grumbled, propping his feet up on the dash. Green looked over and frowned disapprovingly, but didn’t say anything. “I’m just as capable as you, why won’t they let me help?”

  
  
    Green sighed as he pulled into the apartment’s parking lot. Safely parked, he cut the engine and turned to face Red fully. 

  
  
    “Our dad specifically requested that at least  _  one _ of his sons get to live a normal life, I told you this already.”

  
  
    “Green, my life is anything  _ but _ normal.” Red looked at his brother, lips pressed into a thin line. Green opened his mouth, brow furrowed, and it was silent for a moment. Finally he shook his head and turned away, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping out of the truck.

 

    Red sighed through his nose, exiting the vehicle as well. His legs were sore and stiff, and he took a moment to stretch down, groaning, to touch his toes. Green came around to the passenger side, grabbing their suitcases from the bed of the truck, and handed Red his. 

  
  
    “Let’s go get the keys.” Green said, hefting a huge backpack from the bed as well, and slinging it over his shoulder.   
  


    As Green started walking to the apartment complex office, Red took another look at the grey, rolling clouds overhead. He shook his head as a sense of melancholy washed over him, and with his shoulders hunched he trailed after his brother.


End file.
